Kingdom Hearts χ
Kingdom Hearts χ'' chi' is a ''Kingdom Hearts game exclusive to PC browsers. The game is free to play, but also includes additional purchasable items. Set during the events of the Keyblade War, it hosts simple 2D graphics and allows all players to become Keyblade wielders. The closed beta test for Kingdom Hearts χ chi was held from March 22 to March 25, 2013. An open beta test was scheduled for the 8th of July and closed on the 1st of August within 2013. Kingdom Hearts χ chi has a mobile iteration called 'Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ which was released in Japan on September 3rd, 2015 and is currently in development for a worldwide release. On April 7th 2016, it was announced that Kingdom Hearts χ chi will be terminating in September 2016, however, a conclusive narrative would be accomplished for the game within the same month. Story : "It is the world of a distant fairy-tale. The world is full of light. Various worlds are born in that light and so the light envelopes them. From the source of Kingdom Hearts's light, there is a X-blade that is protected. To that limit, the worlds believed in the eternal light. However, a strong light creates a dark shadow. From that darkness, anxiety and fear awakened their desire. With the darkness hidden within the depths of their hearts awakened, chaos began to spread across the worlds. In order to stop the spread of darkness, those who seek the light created a copy of the χ-blade, a Keyblade, and an adventure concerning the fate of the worlds began." '' : —''Message from the KINGDOM Gameplay Players will be able to create their own unique characters in the same style and fashion originally present in Mobile and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded's Avatar Menu. Battles will consist of a strategic card-battling mechanic with a large emphasis on collecting cards and items. Cards can also be synthesised to level and evolve stronger cards and materials can be synthesised to strengthen the Keyblade's abilities. All controls, including moving around the field and battling, will use the mouse. While the game can be experienced in single-player, cooperative multi-player is an emphasised element as cooperative gameplay is required to defeat raid bosses, which appear several times throughout the day. Additionally, players go into five teams in which players defeat enemies together to collect light known as 'Lux'. At the end of each week, the total amount of Lux for each team is calculated and the team that gathered the most, take part in a mission where players can obtain special rewards. Connection to Kingdom Hearts III : "You've really shaped up as a Keyblade Wielder, haven't you. Uh-huh, you're looking really fine, too! I think it's time to tell you, then. Before my master, He who created me, disappeared, He bestowed His six followers with new names, and gave five of them a tome of prophecy. These five followers, who were to become the Foretellers, read the future written in the tome.'"The war in that place will lead to the defeat and destruction of the Light. The World will be enveloped in eternal Darkness."In order to save the future World, the five Foretellers thought to use the power hidden in the tome of prophecy. That's the power you are all using now. Through the cards, you are using the power of the future to try and protect the light from the darkness, and avert the future enveloped in darkness. Also, as you know, even though the five Foretellers share the same goal, they by no means share the same will. So, you mustn't lose sight of it yourself."'' : —'''Chirithy